


Oreo Balls

by Luckythirteen45



Series: Balls Series [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: ....john is not subtle, Christmas flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, john bakes, really bad flirting, something i wrote drunk and watching christmas movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: Harold enjoys a dessert more than he should, John doesn't let him live it down.





	Oreo Balls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written based on my favorite go to quick dessert for parties, oreo balls and the reactions I normally get to them. The recipe is at the end of the work.

With the holiday season approaching the numbers had kicked up, not that Harold was ungrateful that they were busy. It kept him from reflecting on all that he had lost, but this time of year tended to bring on very straight forward numbers that they were able to dispatch almost as soon as they had come. It barely took any skill for Harold to find the information and John generally just had to look menacingly at the perpetrator and the number was over. Meaning that while they were getting at least one if not two numbers a day they still have a fair bit of free time.

This is where the problems started, John seemed to have retained some form of holiday spirit and had taken to baking when the numbers were done for the day. Cinnamon rolls, rugalach, tarts, scones, and even cupcakes all started appearing in the library. They were all beautifully decorated for the holidays and delicious as well. Harold was worried he was going to need to take a trip to his tailor to have his suits altered thanks to the weight he was sure to gain eating all these delicacies. While he did enjoy the pastries, he managed to keep exactly how much he was enjoying them hidden till The Incident. 

They had four numbers the previous day while still simple it had John running all over the city trying to make sure all the numbers were taken care. Harold wasn’t expecting any treats to be sitting on his desk this morning despite it being Christmas Eve, there numbers hadn’t wrapped up till late. So, to his surprise there was a bowl full of truffles sitting on his desk. They were covered in white chocolate and had a drizzle of red and green colored chocolate on top. They looked heavenly and Harold couldn’t resist trying one. 

The white chocolate coating was thin enough that it gave easily under the pressure of his teeth revealing a rich chocolate filling that was sweet but not overwhelmingly so. Harold couldn’t contain the moan that escaped him. This was one of the best truffles he had ever had and was glad John wasn’t around to witness his moment of enjoyment as he would never let him live it down. Opening his eyes revealed John standing next to one of the shelves with one of his most dangerous smiles.

“So, Harold I see you like my balls.” John drawled out as walked toward Harold. 

“I beg your pardon!” Harold exclaimed hoping that his blush wasn’t as apparent as it felt.

“There called Oreo Balls, I found the recipe online.” John said the delight in his clear.

“Ah well, they are very good Mr. Reese.” Harold said trying to keep the embarrassment of being caught so blatantly enjoying as john put it his balls.

John leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “I you can have my balls anytime you want you want Harold, just ask.”

John laughed followed him out of the room as Harold blushed furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Oreo Balls  
> 1 8 oz package cream cheese  
> 1 package of oreo cookies  
> white chocolate for dipping.
> 
> 1\. crush oreos then mix with softened cream cheese and form into balls  
> 2\. freeze for 15 minutes  
> 3\. melt white chocolate and coat balls.  
> 4\. Let set then enjoy!


End file.
